leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Verdant Cavern
みの |translated_name=Verdant Cavern |location= |mapdesc=A cave with a great variety of plants thriving inside it. The light shafting in from above makes for a breathtaking sight. |region=Alola |generation= |mapsize=250px }} Verdant Cavern (Japanese: みの Verdant Cavern) is a location on Melemele Island in Alola, located in the northeastern portion of . It is the location of the trial of Ilima. Trial The trial begins as soon as the player enters Verdant Cavern; however, they can leave at any time, although this will reset the trial. Once the trial guide has stepped aside to grant access to the Totem's Den, the player can leave at any time without resetting the trial. In this trial, the player must find and battle two / and a /an Alolan . Along the way, the player will face two s and battle one of them; once defeated, the two grunts will unwittingly help the player finish the trial. Despite not officially being part of the trial, the grunts act as if they are, resetting when the trial is reset. In the battle with the Totem Pokémon, it will call its ally on its first turn; once the ally is defeated, the Totem Pokémon cannot call it again. After defeating the Totem Pokémon, the player will be greeted by Ilima for completing the trial and will receive a Normalium Z as a reward. After completing the trial, wild Pokémon will appear in Verdant Cavern as both ambush encounters and cave tile encounters. Trial Pokémon and Trainers Trial Site |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSTeam Skull Grunt M.png |size=150px |class=Team Skull |classlink=Team Skull Grunt (Trainer class) |name= |prize= 352 |game=SMUSUM |location=Verdant Cavern |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Totem's Den Post-game In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, after receiving Ilima's Normalium Z in Hau'oli City, the player can re-enter Totem's Den and interact with the pedestal to initiate a one-time rematch against the Totem Pokémon. In the rematch with the Totem Pokémon, it will continuously call more allies, regardless of how many the player has defeated. Items Trial Site }} Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a Pokémon from a dirt cloud is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. Zygarde Cube Totem's Den ×10}} }} mod 3}}|0=Tee m|1=Tee f|2=Cap f}}|size=40|From a after defeating the Totem Pokémon in a rematch|US=yes|UM=yes|display=Trial Guide Cap and Tee}} Pokémon Prior to completing the trial, wild Pokémon do not appear in Verdant Cavern (except trial Pokémon). Pokémon Sun and Moon Trial Site In Pokémon Moon, four can appear here during the second Ultra Beast mission, initiated by speaking to Looker on after becoming . They have an aura that gives them +2 stages. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Trial Site In the anime Verdant Cavern appeared in To Top a Totem!, as the site of 's first island trial. Wanting to ask and 's help in dealing with a group of and causing havoc around Melemele Island, Ash was led to the Verdant Cavern by Hala to battle Gumshoos and get it to help them. At first, Ash faced a Yungoos and Gumshoos, the Totem's ally Pokémon, which he defeated with the help of and . After this, Totem Gumshoos appeared, challenging Ash. It was able to defeat Rowlet, but was eventually taken down by Pikachu. As a reward for winning the battle, Totem Gumshoos gave Ash a Normalium Z and agreed to help in driving away the troublesome Rattata and Raticate. Unbeknownst to Ash and Hala, secretly followed the trial as it took place. Trivia * In Pokémon Moon and Pokémon Ultra Moon, when the appears, 's cry is played instead of Raticate's. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=蔥鬱洞窟 |zh_cmn=蔥鬱洞窟 / 蔥郁洞窟 |fr=Grotte Verdoyante |de=Vegetationshöhle |hu=Zöldellő Barlang |it=Grotta Sottobosco |ko=우거진 동굴 Ugeojin Donggul |ru=Изумрудная Пещера Izumrudnaya Peshchera |pl=Pieczara Verdant |es=Cueva Sotobosque }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Trial sites Category:Caves de:Vegetationshöhle es:Cueva Sotobosque fr:Grotte Verdoyante it:Grotta Sottobosco ja:しげみのどうくつ zh:蔥鬱洞窟